Reminiscence
by Breakman The Red Master
Summary: A dabble in the life of a sparkling Megatron at the start of the Golden Age. G1 cartoon based with some IDW influences. Pretty much AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own Transformers! I'm just a lowly fanfic writer!

**Note:** _This is my first attempt at a serious story in a very long time and I'm not really sure where I'm going with it._

Light spilled out on to the dark abandon streets, the only sound was the flickering crack of the road's lamps as it cast its gentle light on barren streets. Here in this empty place, sat a lone figure. The figure wasn't large; in fact they were quiet small… Well small by the standards of the creatures of this mechanical world known as Cybertron. The war torn world seemed hardly the place for something so small.

It shuffled a little as the filthy rags covering the figure came loose to reveal a sparkling. It's head a brilliant silver and it's young red optics looked more pink than red with innocence, or perhaps it was simply a trick of the light. The small bot looked up at the street lamp and squinted as if expecting something. The little one let out a lonesome little whimper before continuing to wonder the city streets.

It was just after the second Cybertronian Civil War and Many Mech's were just picking up there lives after the Decepticon were defeated. Still, a sparkling was an uncommon thing to see, and one without it's creators was rarer. Likely, when a sparkling's creator was destroyed, the sparkling followed shortly after. How long had the sparkling wondered in loneliness? Why was it without it's creator? Few knew and fewer speculated.

It seemed like cycles that the sparkling walked, no longer bothering to keep it's head covered. When it's wonderings were interrupted by destiny when a tall Mech stood before it. The lamp light cast a shadow over the larger Mech, obscuring it's features from the sparkling's sight, and the little mech scowled as he tried to see the bot before him despite the blinding light. The large mech reached out it's hand to the sparkling wordlessly and for some reason, a reason the sparkling couldn't quite explain, he took hold of that hand…

As usual, comments and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformer! I'm a lowly fanfic writer with no life.

**Note:** Unit's of time are based on IDW'verse. A.K.A A Deca-cycle is 3 weeks and a klik is 1.2 minutes.

"Is he broken?" He heard an aged voice asked with more intrigue than worry.

"No, nor is he damaged from what our examination shows." This time it was a gentle, feminine voice.

"Well, then what's wrong with him!?" The aged voice spat back, irritated the lack of results.

"I-I don't know!" The gentle voice returned her vocal processor hitched with fear, likely from the Mech she was speaking with.

The young sparkling's optics flickered online and he groaned as he stretched the kinks out of his young wires from a long recharge. It had been two Deca-cycles since that fateful day he'd took that stranger's hand. The silver sparkling sat up and gazed out of the large window that poured light into the room and filled the rich furnishings and his large berth with a sort of shimmering glow. The little crimson optics dimmed against the harsh light, he still hadn't adjusted to it yet. Up in the higher level buildings was far different to the streets below. The Streets were always dark and cloaked in the shadows of the other buildings with only the light of the lamps and occasional building lights, but up here, were he was now, it was always brightly lit and the darkness wasn't as common.

"It he's not damaged then why doesn't he speak?" The aged voice from earlier spoke again, breaking the little Mech's focus on the room and view out the window. With the natural curiosity of all small sparklings, the little silver mech scuffled off the berth and snuck over to the edge of the open door and peered out into the hallway. The rags that had clung to his frame before remained on the berth, allowing the light from the window to reveal black and bits of red mixed into his mostly silver body. As the sparkling peeked out the hall, it's head panel's raised to show it's interest.

There was a loud clang of metal striking metal, as a seemingly older Mech back handed a young white femme. She took the blow without flinching, and instead looked down at her feet shamefully. The older Mech was a multi shade of purple, with bits of brick red and pale yellow added into his design. He had a long beard and mustache and Viking-like horns protruding from his helm. The sparkling watched nervously with bright optic that held a sense of something akin to fear. He knew the purple Mech to be the stranger that had taken him to this place, the white femme on the other hand he did not know.

"I, Um... I'll do some more tests and find out, Sir." The female responded quietly. The sparkling was starting to back away from the door when the purple Mech became aware of him. As the older mech turned his head to gaze at the sparkling Ruby Red optic bore into the sparklings light red ones, locking the silver mech in place. "And where do you think your going?" The older Mech grounded out, causing a light squeak to escape the eavesdropping sparkling.

The white Femme took this as an opportunity to escape further reprimanding and leave. Although she cast the little silver bot a pitying glance before making her swift exit. The purple mech seemed to care little about the femme's exit without waiting for a formal dismissal as he stacked toward the young sparkling. The silver sparkling looked back with out fear with a solemn expression, which the purple mech couldn't help but give a nod of approval to. Silence passed for several moments before the Purple Mech kneeled down to be optic level with the sparkling and sighed, expelling air from his vents. "She say's there's nothing wrong with you. Does that mean you simply don't know how to speak, then?" He asked the sparkling, but the silver bot remained silent.

The caused the Purple Mech to sneer in anger. "What foul luck, I finally find a sparkling and it's too stupid to be of any uses!" He snapped irritably and grabbed the small bot by the shoulders. "Well? Say something you little Pit spawn of a cleaning drone! At least Try!" He yelled and shook the little sparkling in fury. After a moment he gave up and released the sparkling. The silver bot looked shaken and scared as it ran over to the berth and hid in the safety of the rags on the berth. Two light red optics glowed with in the dark confines of the filthy rags on the berth, watching with fear; the purple mech's every move. The purple mech let out a snort of disgust as he looked at the two glowing points of light and left the room.

The silver sparkling stayed there for several kliks, whimpering and watching the door when the white femme returned. This time she entered the room with a data pad in hand. She looked around a bit before noticing the huddled rags on the berth that moved occasionally. She then gave a sly but not unkind smile and pretended not to notice the movement on the berth as she sat next to the pile, then gave it a meaningful poke with her finger, causing the silver sparkling to yelp and jump out of hiding in surprise. "Ahh, that's better now." She said softly and started a new examination of the sparkling. She had done so before and she doubted the results would change, so she made it brief.

As the white female suspected nothing was out of the ordinary. The sparkling's wiring was correct, his vocal Processor was working and everything was working as it should. She gave frown, "You really don't know how hard you're making my job, do you?" She said forcing a rueful smile, the silver sparkling just frowned seriously and stared at her the whole time. "Oh well, I guess there isn't any hope for it." She added with a more genuine smile and looked up at the room's ceiling for a moment, before looking back at the sparkling whom only continued to stare. "Mmm... Here." She said opening a compartment in her arm and withdrawing a little energon snack and giving it to the little one, which the silver mech devoured greedily. The Femme watched him for a moment then stood up, "It's a shame we don't even have a name to call you..." She muttered not expecting an answer, when the sparkling looked up at her, licking energon residue from his fingers with his glossa. "Megatron." said a young boyish voice, the sparkling's voice. The femme stared at the sparkling in shock for a moment, and then smiled with a nod, not saying anything more and leaving the room.

**Author's notes:** Thus, ends the first chapter. Suggestions and comments are welcome. Again no clue where I'm going with this and not sure if my white NPC will make another appearance, (the other is actually a canon! Hurray for canons that are practically OC's!) but I expect to have more well known canon's in the next chapter… just not sure who yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, just the idea for the fanfic that you're reading here. I would also like to thank those who read my fic and a special thanks to Sustain for the review. I try my best to stray from the norm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megatron's optics flickered and he twitched as the six larger mech's poked and prodded him. "So this is one of _they're_ sparklings? Doesn't look very durable, does it?" Came a snobbish voice. "Were not here to check it's durability, Hook." Another pointed out in a bit of a kinder tone, as the masked and visored face neared a bit closer to the silver sparkling. "We're here to find out how they transform." The Apparent Leader of the group continued as he made notes on a data pad. The other's poking and prodding him to examine his body. The process was rather painful but they had strapped him to the examination table after the last time he lashed out at them. This didn't stop him from struggling of course but that seem to be fruitless.

On a more positive thought, He knew that today's examination was almost over, and with that, she would be there to pick him up. The white femme from before, she was always gentle with him, why he could not process. He had come to know that her name was Memory and the group that he was with were known as military hardware robots that had great ambitions of conquest. He had started talking a little to others sense that day, but mostly to Memory. Although once that purple Mech from before, who Memory said was there leader, heard him talking had declared him functional enough to pry secrets from. Thus it was that everyday for the last few Meta-cycles he would be placed before the six Green and purple Mechs that called themselves the Constructicons to unlock the secret of Transformation.

There was a few more pokes and prods followed by a sharp pain, that made the little one cry out and start whimpering. Fortunately it stopped there as Memory entered the room, the white femme walked swiftly to the examinations table. "Your suppose to be analyzing him and researching him, not destroying him." She said in annoyance to hide her concern for the youngling. "Perhaps, you should focus on your own duties rather than getting attached to a sparkling just because your incapable of producing one of your own." One of them sneered back, but before the femme could say anything more the leader of the group stepped in. "We are finished with him for today, you may take him, Memory." He told her flatly. Her insult died before she could vocalize it, instead she nodded and unstrapped Megatron from the table.

The silver sparkling instantly clinged to her as if the femme was his creator, to which she gently carried him out of the lab. "Let's get you to your room, I have a few energon snacks for you and even a new toy for you to play with." Memory told him in her gentle voice that he'd become so used to. The silver sparkling looked up into the optics of the white femme, full of curiosity. "Memory…? Why can't you produce a Sparkling?" He asked innocently. The Femme stopped fight then and there and frowned, and then looked to the little bot in her arms. "My spark is… unstable. I can neither split it nor create a new spark through a sparkbonding." The white femme stated, with a sense of disgrace in her vocal processor. Though she brightened after a moment and smiled at Megatron. "But I no longer need to create a sparkling." She said poking his little nose plating, earning a scowl from the silver sparkling.

Entering the room with the large open window that had been sense designated Megatron's, Memory set the sparkling down. The little one continued to fix his caretaker with a scowl the whole time. "Don't treat me like I was just sparked." He growled, to which Memory smiled and directed his attention to a box on the floor. His frown faded into curiosity as he investigated the box. The silver bot, looked over at the white femme only to get an encouraging nod. Megatron grinned and opened the lid of the metal box to find a simple toy gun. It wasn't anything fancy, and it couldn't never be mistaken for a real weapon with it's bright and absurd colors and gooy sticky ball like ammo, but it was considered the perfect toy for the standard sparkling… assuming your sparkling was a military hardware robot any way.

Lifting the imitation of an actual weapon from the box with care and more than a little curiosity, Megatron looked the object over. At first, the sparkling had been excited at the idea of a toy to play with but now he wasn't sure what to do with this unique object. He'd never seen a gun before, nor any other weapon so this was very new to him. Memory watched him in fascination, she had hoped he'd have known what to do with it right away, but at least he wasn't showing signs of hating the gift. It wasn't until Megatron started facing the gun's barrel towards his face plate to look inside it that Memory became concerned and moved to try and save the silver sparkling from a unfortunate accident only to be a little too late.

Megatron pulled the trigger of the toy gun only to have a fast moving sticky ball of goo slam right into his left optic. The silver bot blinked his right optic once and lowered the gun with the most profound and dumbfounded look on his face… before crying. Memory was at his side in an instant, cradling him and trying to remove the goo from his left optic as she started off to the repair bay to see about some aid in the goo's removal as well as to repair any possible damages. It seemed it would take more work than she thought to turn this factory hardware sparkling into a military one…

Note: Yeah I know this chapter is a little on the short side but I'll have a better one up next time. Like always, Reviews and comments much appreciated! I think I have an idea of where I'm going with this now and I may even post pictures of Memory and Sparkling Megatron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, just the idea for the fanfic that you're reading here. I would also like to thank those who read my fic and a special thanks to Sustain, Brianna L. Random and Prizm for the review. And Prizm, I don't plan to have any slash in this, so no worries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The solar cycles had passed quickly as new things were introduced into the silver sparkling's life. The leader of the Military hardware Robot's was having him trained, not for joining the, but rather too see what he was capable of, and what they would be capable of once the secrets of his transformation ability were revealed. They're leader cared little for him, in fact he was not shy about his intentions at all. He would learn all he could from the sparkling… then terminate him. A fact that did not rest will with Memory at all.

The white femme believed he could be turned into one of them. She wanted to train little Megatron and keep him as her own. Though the further the research progressed and the older her adorable sparkling got, the less likely it seemed. Even so Memory started to try training him privately, the lessons were hard and each solar cycle brought something new. None the less, each was a new experience and Memory was always helpful and encouraging. It made the silver sparkling look forward to things like "Battle Practice" as he learned these new games to be called. Sometimes they were even fun, if only because Memory was there with him.

After one such evening of these Practices, Little Megatron followed the femme into her quarters and cuddle up with her on her berth. "Hmm? What's wrong little Megatron?" She asked gently, as the sparkling had always stayed in his own quarters. The light red optics dimmed a little and the silver and black little one quietly snuggled closer to the white femme, a serious and stern expression on his little face plate. Memory smiled warmly and stroked his helm, earning her a smile as he offlined his optic's a moment.

"Memory?" He asked suddenly, as he onlined his optics again.

"Hmm?" What is it?" She asked, not minding the curiosity that came with young sparklings.

"Our leader… He,… he said after they find out how I transform… he's going to destroy me." The silver sparkling said and gave a concerned look at Memory. The femme in question clutched the sparkling closer to her with a pained look. She had tried to keep him from hearing such things, but it seemed that it was inevitable that he would find out. "Don't you worry about that my little one, we'll show them how useful you are and then they won't be able too terminate you." The white femme reassured him but her voice lacked it usual confidence.

What would she do if she could get him ready in time? Megatron's training was going well but it didn't seem fast enough. The Scrapper and his Special Team were working faster than she anticipated, which pleased there leader but worried her. She would not let them terminate him. She couldn't, Her sparkmate and her had wanted a sparkling for so long that it seemed to much to have been given this little one only to have him ripped away her. But her Mate did hold more weight with them than she did, perhaps… Perhaps when he returned form his mission he could convince they're leader to allow them to keep the sparkling.

As Memory's mind frantically tried to solve the problem, the little sparkling in her arms was not at all reassured and clinged tightly to the closest thing to a creator that he could remember. Eventually the two did fall into a troubled recharge, neither one dreaming pleasant things as the days to come brought dread to them both.

**Note:** Bit of a sad chapter here. I'm a little worried that Memory might be turning into a little bit of a Mary Sue… . Which I was trying to avoid but it's what my muse wants me to write. I have a few ideas for her mate but I debating on them as this point as though they would help the story and my muse they would also add to the "Sue"-ness. If anyone of you readers has a suggesting, I welcome them. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, just the fic your reading. I would also like to thank those who read my fic and a special thanks to Brianna L. Random and Shock Shark. Yes, Sparkling Megatron is very cute as a sparkling he's meant to be. Also I'm aware of my grammar errors as I often get those confused things confused I'm getting better though!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Designation: Memory.

Personal Log:

_It has been several solar cycles sense the sparkling we acquired from the transforming worker class robots started recharging with me in my berth. As I've developed an emotional attachment to him, it seems Megatron has developed one with me. His training is getting better and I think he's starting to enjoy it more. It will be a few short breems until my sparkmate returns. Normally I would be overjoyed to see him, but I have not been able too feel him through our bond for the last two solar cycles and it worries me._

_I had informed him of the sparkling several times both via comm messages and our bond. I fear he may have gotten nervous about my attachment to little Megatron and severed our bond. The worst I could think happening, is that… some thing happened on his mission. It's best that I don't fret over it, I'll know soon enough._

Memory switched of the terminal feeling the emptiness in her spark where she could once feel her mate. She forced a smile as she looked over to the silver sparkling that was still recharging on her berth. It had become a comfortable route for the silver mechling to spend his recharge cycle's with her.

The white femme stood up and walked to the berth, her hand glided over the smooth surface of the sparklings head. Megatron grunted and snuggled further into the cooling blanket and the berth. "Megatron~" Memory spoke in a sing-song voice. One red optic flicker online to glare at Memory for awakening, the silver sparkling never did like to be woken up. "Come now, don't give me that look. We're meeting my sparkmate today." The white femme told him picking him up, to which Megatron stretched and brightened a bit. If things went well, he would have new creators to care for him.

The Military Robot femme made her way down the halls and corridors until she reached the docking station, there she saw the ship being unloaded. To her horror, one of the things unloaded was the body of her mate. His comrades had at least seen fit to have him given a proper burial. A Priest was no doubt summoned for the occasion, on that was quiet popular among them, Memory looked on sadly even while Megatron continued to look around eagerly, asking her which one of them her mate was.

As the body was laid on top of a ceremonial table by the soldiers whispers rose, interrupting the solemn silence. Heads turned; the famous priest had arrived. He was a bluish black in color with only lightweight armor to cover his internals. Civilians did not have the same bulky battle armor that the soldiers had, merely formfitting, lightweight armor to prevent any damages. He had high-priest robes on; they were extravagant in detail despite being somewhat translucent. As the priest got closer the details on the robes as well as his white face could be seen. His optics were the neutral golden and underneath both, in the middle, was a single, thin black bar running vertical as well as a thicker one running from the center of his bottom lip to his chin. These marks were traditional priestly tattoos but their placement indicated a different meaning, one that separated this priest from all the others; he was a telepath.

Memory trembled slightly as she came to terms with what was happening. She weakly set the sparkling down and started to slowly walk toward the priest and her mate. The gapping whole in his chest showed the clear evidence that his spark was no longer online. Megatron arched his optic ridge not quiet understanding who the dead bot was or why the priest was there. Memory's lip plate quivered in grief but she nodded to the telepath. "Great High Priest of Primus... T-Thank you for coming here today. My Mate... He would be honored." The white female stated in a quiet tone, trying to stay strong as her kind was supposed too. The silver sparkling was less courteous however, and tugged at the High Priest's robes. "Why are you dressed so funny? Did your sparklings do that to your face?" Little Megatron interrogated, never having seen a Priest before.

The priest bowed lightly to the femme, "my condolences," it was as if he already knew who it was who lost him. "My prayers and wishes are with you," he spoke gently. Feeling a tug on his robes, he looked down and saw the small sparkling. He smiled gently at the question and knelt down to the little one's level. "Young one, I am a priest, this is how we look. When you are older you will learn more about such things," the priest's voice was still gentle, even with the young mech's silly questions that would be regarded as horrendously disrespectful by anyone else.

Memory might have apologized on the sparkling's behalf if it hadn't been for her mind racing with so many other worries. She had hoped to have her mate assist her in securing Megatron's future, but now that would not be possible. Furthermore the loss of her mate was filling her with a new wave of grief. The priest's words were comforting but could not solve her problems. The silver sparkling tilted his head and frowned as if he didn't think it all that special, then brightened and grinned at the priest. "I'm Megatron, When I get older I'm gonna be a warrior, like Memory!" He announced proudly, as if it were far better than a priest. Some of the surround mech's couldn't help but snicker knowing all too well that the silver sparkling was going to be terminated as soon as his secrets were learned. The white femme glared at them but gave the sparkling a gentle gaze, touched at the remark.

"Are you? That sounds very brave, young one," he offered the small mech an energon goodie and then stood up, gracefully. He raised his hands a bit to silence those around them, prescience seeming like it filled the entire room. "I will begin now, as we must lay this mech to rest as soon as possible." Bowing his helm, he began his prayers in a solemn yet sturdy voice, proclaiming the mech in front of them as a hero and reassuring all that he would be with the Matrix now.

All those gathered were silent, though Megatron was hardly paying attention as he snacked away at the treat without a care in the universe. Memory kept her head bowed until the prayer was concluded. The mech's spark being sent to the Matrix, the gathered mech's towed his body away to be properly disposed of. Memory looked to Megatron worried then to the priest. "High priest Soundwave, if I might have a word with you in private?" She asked him, Perhaps the answer to her problem lay with Primus and those that served him.

Soundwave nodded, "Please, lead the way to where we may speak in private," he requested gently. It never ceased to amaze the priest how famous he was, he still wasn't used to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: I had help with this chapter by a fellow writer: .net/~uncrasamatic

She did all of Soundwave's dialogue. As many that know me, know I do my best work when bouncing ideas off some one or rping. Thus a lot of this chapter was role played. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
